The present disclosure relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly, to a mobile device that may be used as a weld training tool for training and/or recruiting purposes.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on a variety of types of equipment to ensure the supply of welding consumables (e.g., wire feed, shielding gas, etc.) is provided to the weld in appropriate amounts at the desired time.
In preparation for performing manual welding operations, welding operators may be trained using a weld training system. The weld training system may be designed to train welding operators with the proper techniques for performing various welding operations. Various training methods and systems may be utilized within the weld training systems. However, these training methods and systems are generally large and unwieldy, and may be too expensive to produce and utilize in higher volumes. Accordingly, it may be beneficial to provide for low cost weld training methods and systems that may be readily produced and utilized in higher volumes.